Help Wanted
Help Wanted is the fifth episode of the third season of Sandguardians and the thirty-seventh overall. Plot Inside the prison, Ichabod and Legend try desperately to escape from their cell by hitting against the shield door, but come to no avail. As Icky panics, Legend decides to use the Life Saver to escape, but Icky states that the device has only gotten them into trouble. In response, Legend expresses his suspicions towards their arrest to Icky and is certain that the head chancellor as well as the ONC are hiding something. In order to uncover the truth, Legend tells Icky that they must escape and find Seal, Dax, and Jason, in order to learn more about the ONC's obsession over the Life Saver. While skeptical at first Icky agrees to help Legend, and the two manage to escape by Legend firing the Life Saver at a control panel, deactivating the energy shields. At the Red Team's cell, the Reds pace around and worry over their impending doom. They then suddenly spot the Blues passing by and beg for their help. Unfortunately, Icky refuses to help them, resulting in Miller taking an impromptu action: hitting against the shield door with his Energy Sword. While Gates is unconfident that Miller will succeed in his attempt at rescuing them, Miller tells him to trust him. Meanwhile, two ONC guards approach Nash, Dax, and Jason's cell for their execution. Suddenly a Frag Grenade is thrown at their position and explodes, killing the two guards. Suddenly, a Guardian named Allan appears and frees the three, with Nash overjoyed upon seeing her old friend. After Allan greets Nash he tells her that he picked up her distress call from DotCom, though asks her what she was doing at Seal's old lab. Nash tells him that she'll explain it later and states that they must save Seal and retrieve the Life Saver from Winters. As Allan prepares for the rescue, he is introduced to Dax and Jason, in which Nash tells him that the two are trustworthy. As a result, Allan greets the two and tells them to regroup with Mickey on their way out, while he and Nash rescue Seal. After an alarm goes off in the prison, Allan and Nash leave for Seal while Dax and Jason go search for Mickey. Back at the Red Team's cell Miller continues to stab at the shield door but is unsuccessful. Upon hearing the alarm, Gates grows impatient and snatches Miller's sword from him. As he looks around, Gates sees the control panel and strikes at it, deactivating the energy shields. Characters Guardians *Jason *Nash *Dax *Allan Red Team *Claire *Gates *Miller Blue Team *Legend *Ichabod ONC *Two soldiers Transcript *'' '' Music *"Smoking Gun" by Kevin MacLeod *"Our Story Begins" by Kevin MacLeod *"Impending Doom" by Kevin MacLeod *"At Launch" by Kevin MacLeod *"Power Restored" by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *This episode introduces Allan, a Guardian first seen in Insight to the Past. *This episode marks the first time in the series that a member of the Blue Team interacts with a member of the Red Team. Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3